degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showdown616/Bad Girls Club: Wiki Edition Pt2
OK I'm trying my hand at BGC: Wiki Edition. There are 9 Wiki Bad Girls and 1 Host. The Host interviews the Ladies and then the audience members vote off a girl each installment The audience has decided and LAUREN has been voted off. LAUREN: Whatever. The Queen is off to bigger and better things. But don't worry. This girl will be back. See ya bitches! HOST: Donna (90210Degrassi) The Bad Girls: Lauren (Loveya): The Queen Bee Joanna (Rage&Love): Fabulous White Girl Dorothy (Dorothy): Trenton Tramp Sarah (ThisOnePerson): Farmer Girl Annie (Violetxbaudelaire): Miss Independent Wendy (DegrassiForever): Asian Slut Delia (DeliaRivas): Hot Ghetto Mess Tori (Got2BFionaC101): The Good One Rob (SetRobOff): The Sassy One DONNA walks out onto the stage where ANNIE and WENDY are sitting parallel to each other. DONNA: Welcome back, darlings. Today we will be speaking with Wendy and Annie. So, Annie, what is your problem with Wendy. ANNIE: Donna, she's one of my best friends but this hoe is crazy. I'm concerned about her. DONNA: And why is that? ANNIE: She is a hoe. Straight up. Bitches gives those cookies away like she's the Keebler man. DONNA: Wendy, what do you have to say? WENDY: I likes penis. I ain't ashmed. I ain't got nuthin to be ashmed of. ANNIE: It's gotten out of hand. WENDY: You right about that. ANNIE: Stop it! I'm tried of always being the serious one in this house fulls of you heifers! WENDY: Then take a shot and put some d*ck in that coochie. You need a good c*m. ANNIE: Watch your language! WENDY: Damn! You such a buzz kill. Shut the hell up! In fact, you in the audience, get yo ass up here. An asian man walks up onto the stage and Wendy starts twerking with him. WENDY: WHOO-WEE what yo twerkin with! DONNA: OK! Enough of that for right now. Annie, I wanted to talk to you about your issues with Sarah. ANNIE: That girl is WORSE! She has literally banged 7 guys in one week! 7! DONNA: Oh, well let's bring out Sarah. SARAH walks out holding a glass of wine and drunk as anything. SARAH: Party's heere, bitches! ANNIE: See what I mean? SARAH: You know your problem, Annie? You need to relax. Damn, I thought them weed brownies would do the trick but I guess not. ANNIE: What the f*ck! You gave me weed brownies!? SARAH: Damn skippy. ANNIE: You are so controversial. SARAH: You want controversial? SARAH begins making out with WENDY DONNA: Well, that's all for tonight's episode of BGC: Wiki Edition. Tune in next week to see who gets eliminated off: ANNIE or SARAH. NEXT TIME ON BGC: Wiki Edition: TORI: F*ck you! F*ck all you ratchet bitches! I'm done! JOANNA: I can't deal with her anymore. She's gotta go. ROB: I am so glad I ain't dealin with this petty sh*t. I'm too classy for it AND GET READY FOR LAUREN: I'm back bitches! Category:Blog posts